Anyone with a suitable Internet appliance, such as a personal computer with a standard Internet connection, may access (or go on-line) and navigate web pages stored on Internet-connected servers for the purpose of obtaining information and initiating transactions with hosts of such servers and pages. Companies offer various subscription services accessible via the Internet. For example, it is common for people to bank, trade stocks, shop, etc., from the comfort of their own homes via Internet access. Typically, a user, through subscription, has access to personalized and secure web pages for such functions. By typing in a user name and a password or other personal identification code, a user may obtain information, initiate transactions, buy stock, and accomplish a myriad of other tasks.
Unfortunately, one problem that is encountered by an individual who has several or many such subscriptions to Internet-brokered services is that there are invariably many passwords and/or log-in codes to be used and it is not advisable to utilize the same password or code for every service as this poses an increased security risk. Furthermore, using different login identifiers and passwords for each on-line account presents numerous problems; not the least of which is remembering each login identifier and password. This secure access problem also manifests itself in an enterprise context. For example, employees must regularly access system servers. However, despite the security risks, passwords and/or other credential information are not regularly modified because such regular changes are often overly burdensome.
Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Upon reading the following, other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art.